The Doctor and The Doctors!
by The-Doctor-And-The-Big-BadWolf
Summary: Throughout time and space the Doctor flies around and saves basically everything. But when the universe is in the biggest danger it has ever seen the Doctors will have to learn to stand each other long enough to save EVERYTHING(along with a lot of smaller adventures)
1. Time And Time Again

_Time and Time Again_

**AN: I will write this in first person with the thoughts of characters put in at some places. Oh, and by the way I'm writing in ALL the Doctors, Modern and Classic. Okay? Okay.**

The 1st Doctor was feeling unwell, realizing that he was nearing the end of his life. He wanted to start travelling so he could get away from Gallifrey but this Doctor _really_ didn't want his life to end. The inside if the TARDIS did take a little time to get used to and the TARDIS was taking a little time to get used to this particular Gallifreyan. This one seems to be a good spirited man who intended to do good with the whole of time and space at his fingertips. But, the Doctor was very sad at this time considering that he had lost his granddaughter. But the Doctor knew to just move on and this was one of the times where the Doctor had to put on a smile and pretend everything is fine for anyone who would happen upon him. The Doctor was sad ad know one ever knew the man with two hearts was sad and know one could help him.

The 2nd Doctor was just getting done with a CIA mission and returning to the TARDIS when he felt a pang in one of his hearts. "Its fine, its fine." He thought to himself. "Heart attack probably, but I'm pretty young to be having these."The Second Doctor said to himself. Alright let me just get myself to the TARDIS she could probably figure out what's wrong with my body. As he stepped on to his ship the room went very dark, and he could not hold on to he promptly passed out and disappeared off the TARDIS.

The 3rd Doctor was making adjustments and observing the TARDIS's workings so he could better fly his ship in the future. The first moments of wooziness didn't sway the Doctor but when it came back with double the force he knew it was no ordinary headache. The last couple of wires were connected and everything seemed to be in working order. The worst episode of drowsiness and he drunkenly stumbled toward his bedroom deep within the TARDIS. The TARDIS was in a cooperative mood and shifted the corridors so he could reach the room. The last thing the Doctor saw before disappearing out of the time stream was the constellation of Kasterborous and the twin suns of Gallifrey.

"Come along" said the 4th Doctor as he and Sarah Jane were walking towards the TARDIS with K9. "So Doctor, where are we off to?" Sarah said in a curious tone. The Doctor was starting to look faint. "Sarah, my dear please help me to the TARDIS, all systems are _NOT_ go." Mistress, let me assist you!" K9 said. "Alright, set me on the floor I feel this may have happened befo-" Sarah exclaimed "Doctor!" The Doctor faded away and the Cloister bell gonged once and everything went silent.

As the 5th Doctor sat down to make some tea, the TARDIS jerked violently and threw scalding water all over the floor. Alright old girl, let's not give out now. The TARDIS seemed to ricochet all around the Time Vortex and it wasn't really good for the Doctor at the time. The room seemed to blur as he stabilized the TARDIS's course and he set the coordinates for a familiar junkyard in 1963, but due to a predicted paradox he decided to go a couple years into the future. The room around suddenly catapulted around and he was thrown against the floor as. As he passed out he thought he saw his past incarnations and they all simultaneously winked at him as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe today is the day I repair the chameleon circuit, but today is not really a concept in the TARDIS, my dear Peri. Or maybe I should just set the controls to random and see where we end up so you can have a bit more adventure." Just then the TARDIS bucked about and threw the occupants around and knocked Peri against the wall, which knocked her unconscious. The Doctor stumbled around and slumped over on the console and slid on to the floor, fading into unconsciousness and fading away from the TARDIS.

The 7th Doctor saddened by the death of his android companion Cat was roaming around and decided to set the space-time coordinates to make himself able to meet Sherlock Holmes again when the TARDIS remembering all the times that the Doctor was being taken, tried to warn him by speeding up herself to make him aware. The commotion inside the TARDIS was starting to annoy him but standing and basic bodily functions were becoming harder and harder to do. His body was suddenly feeling heavier and heavier and he took a seat to stabilize himself when he faded into unconsciousness. His body soon faded away like his consciousness had a few moments before.

The 8th Doctor was just dematerializing in 2000 in the TARDIS and sitting down to continue his novel when he felt a large absence in his mind. The whole roomed seemed to spin as he tried to control his footsteps towards his chair. "Maybe it's just excess temporal energy from the Cloister Room" he muttered to himself. The TARDIS seemed to right itself as if the correct amount of people were flying the TARDIS threw the time vortex, making the trip seem much more comfortable and safe for the now shortened trip due to the fact he was fading away.

"Please don't go Doctor." Rose said as she was confused about the golden dust coming out of the Doctor. "I've had a fantastic life and thank you so much for helping me ease the pain." The Ninth Doctor said when suddenly he felt the regeneration feeling going away and the Time Vortex escaped from his mouth and returned to under the TARDIS console. "That is strange that is very strange." The Ninth Doctor said and Rose asked "Why?" The Ninth Doctor explained" Well, Time Lords have this trick it's sort of like cheating death except we change." "But this is a good thing, right?" Rose asked glad that the Doctor didn't have to go. "It's just that the process shouldn't able to be reversed but I'm not complaining." The Doctor asked,. "Rose, could you please go get Jack and tell him we're leaving the space station?" Rose said yes and walked out of the TARDIS. "Oh no, this is not going to be good." The Doctor said as the subconsciously familiar feeling of an absence in one of his hearts. His body was disappearing as Jack and Rose entered the TARDIS.

"Donna!" The 10th Doctor exclaimed. Donna shouted back "What, are you hurt?" The Doctor said, "Nah, I just figured out how to make it seem like there is stable ride here in the TARDIS." "Well I don't really care so I'll just get back to my room." She said while backing out of the console room. She quickly ran deep into the TARDIS. "Oh and by the way you should turn left in he corridors if you want to reach your room!" He shouted. _Well there goes this day,_ he thought. "Okay so I need to wire this little rascal into the mainframe... The TARDIS shook and the Doctor was thrown back as the console started sparking madly and he was trying to stabilize it when the ground beneath his feet started to rise up and he was brought down and lolled right next to his disembodied hand. His disembodied hand started to go mad as his 10th incarnation disappeared off the TARDIS.

"All right Amy put your hand on the zigzag thing parallel to the TARDIS door. Rory, you need to keep pumping that pressure lever and when I say now, you give that handle a nice firm tug. Okay?" The Doctor was bustling about the room trying to teach Amy and Rory how to fly the TARDIS. The whole room went momentarily dark as the TARDIS made some adjustments so the flight could be flown like the old fashioned style the Doctor was trying to teach Amy and Rory how to use. Amy asked "Doctor what is the point in this I mean you flight it relatively okay so what do you need us to fly it for? "Just do it,I mean come on you're flying a time machine!" He exclaimed. The TARDIS dimmed and the Doctor muttered to himself "Not good, not good. Amy, Rory I will pick you up soon, I think this is the last time this s gonna happen. Then his body seemed to flicker like a hologram and disappeared.

The 12th Doctor was bringing Clara back from a trip. When he opened the TARDIS doors he was greeted with 11 all to familiar face. "Well it took you long enough to get back, hello we're the Doctor." They said in unision.


	2. Multiple Personality Disorder

_Multiple Personality Disorder_

**AN: I really want to add the War Doctor. Maybe I should introduce him in the next chapter. Please go to either of my accounts and tell me what you think. Okay? Okay.**

"All right, what's going on here?" Said the surprised 12th Doctor. "Weeeelllllll, either the universe is in grave danger and the Time Lords are relying on us again, maybe one of us has not repaired the TARDIS temporal controls, oooorrr wait I got nothing." The 10th Doctor said rapidly. "Maybe we need to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow so you can return to the proper time zone and not reveal anymore than we need to hear." Three flusteredly said (**AN: I made up the word, go with it.) "**Alright, alright it must be the Time Lords, I mean their the only ones talented enough in the universe to do such a thing.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't the TARDIS be you know exploding from the massive paradox that's being caused here?" Piped up Eleven.

"Nope, remember we fixed that a long time ago. So, how about we sort ourselves out here and tell us which order we're in." Prompted Two.

"Alright I'll start, I am the original Doctor, I am number One." One said in a prideful voice.

"Ooh ooh me next, I am the Second Doctor, and I play the recorder." Two said with a little flair to his voice.

"I am the Third Doctor, and I love science and technology." Three said in a superior way.

"Well I am the Fourth Doctor. And, would you like a jelly baby?" Four said in a respectful tone.

All the Doctors rushed for the bag as he made room for Five to join in.

"I'm the Fifth incarnation and I love cricket and celery." Five said as he took a bite out of his celery stick.

"I am the Sixth Doctor and I am the best incarnation of all." Six said in a voice that dared them to think otherwise.

"I am the Seventh Doctor clearly the best at manipulative activity such as my 'social experiments.'" Seven said in a rather genius tone.

(**Maybe I'm wrong about the personalities, so bear with me.**)

"Eighth Doctor here, well once I forgot the fact that I was a Time Lord and kept the jelly babies that I've had before." Eight said while brushing his hair aside.

"Ninth Doctor here, and may I say I have had a fantastic life, or lives." He said indicating to his other selves.

"Tenth Doctor here, well the Eight Doctor over there and I are the best with interacting with human women." He said while he and Eight fist bumped.

"I'm the Eleventh Doctor and I totally admire 2nd Doctor because he like me wears bow ties which have forever been cool." He gave a wink to the 2nd Doctor.

"Alright everyone, now _why_ are you guys here?" Asked the now asserted 12th Doctor. "Well we don't exactly know why we are here." Said Ten. "First I think we need to do something related to _Gallifrey's continued existence. _He said hinting to the Eleventh Doctor's adventures with himself and the War Doctor.

Just then, the TARDIS door opened slowly and 12 heads turned around and a voice said,"Hello, I am looking for the Doctor." "Well, welcome back Grandpa." Said Ten in a welcoming tone.

"Am I unwelcome by my own selves." Said the War Doctor. "I mean 8 out of 12 of us don't _really_ know you." One said in a this-should-be-obvious voice. Two inquired,"Well who are you and why are you in the TARDIS?

The War Doctor sighed and said "I am their," he indicated towards Nine, Ten, and Eleven "secret incarnation, who they never talk about even to their closest companions" "We tried to forget because the Time War was a very scarring experience." Eleven exclaimed defensively.

"Time War? What is that, tell us now!" Said One,Two,Three,Four,Five,Six,and Seven. "It would be best didn't tell you just touch the TARDIS console and we'll follow the War Doctors TARDIS because it is the closest to the Gallifrey in the middle of the War." The Doctors all knowing the effect went to the console and as they touched it disappeared presumably to each of their respective TARDISes.

"Alright, let me set up a connection to our different TARDISes." Twelve said while bustling about the console room. "Clara you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong? Twelve asked worriedly.

"Just it's a little strange actually meeting your other selves after jumping in your time stream." Clara said in small voice.

"Don't worry you basically know all of them and you personally know Eleven." Twelve said while he tried to establish a twelve way holographic call.

"Alright, we've got a connection. So Eleven, Ten and War Doctor you obviously know what to do just lead the way." The Twelfth Doctor said while taking charge.

"Alright I'll fly the TARDIS to Gallifrey and everyone fly around the planet at equidistant intervals and set you're coordinates for a pocket universe. From the Eighth Doctor and past incarnations, just lock on to my TARDIS's coordinates and you'll be set. For future incarnations your TARDIS has already technically made this particular journey so she'll recognize, OK?" The War Doctor said like a leader.

"Let's get this show on the road. We really need to start this, I hate this patience business this is for wimps." Eleven said while Rory glared.

"Alright, we're gonna go through the Time Lock is not surrounding the War, we need to fly the TARDIS fast through straight to Gallifrey." Nine said quickly as they entered the War.

It was a shock to see the Time War in the height of it for Nine,Ten,Eleven, and Twelve. Seeing it again was like reliving all their worst nightmares and they braced themselves for the sight of their home planet Gallifrey.


	3. Saving Gallifrey (Among Other Things)

_Saving Gallifrey (Among Other Things)_

**AN: Does everyone like the story so far? Sorry for the cliffhanger? You can totally watch an unnamed episode of DW and learn what happened. So, enjoy the story and follow me and pester me with questions. Please rate ad review and enjoy the next chapter. **

**Tumblr: thedoctorandthebigbadwolf IG: companionlosttotime**

Seeing Gallifrey was a delightful and almost terrible experience for the post-War Doctors. They were in awe as they saw their home world and stood still, controlling their TARDISes absentmindedly as nostalgia hit them like a brick to the face.

"Well Sarah Jane, you always wanted to see Gallifrey, here it is." Four said a little sad.

"Oh Doctor, I didn't expect it's future to be like this, you described the Time Lords as a peaceful people ad I didn't expect this." Sarah Jane said, trying to support the Doctor.

"Oh Grandfather, I can't believe this is what will happen to our planet. It can't be, it simply can't simply be." Susan said in a sad tone.

**(Author's Note: Alright, I returned Susan in because we need to see the Doctors reaction to seeing their granddaughter again, and plus she is pretty important, right?)**

"Well Susan, we must cope, everything must end eventually, a lesson that is emphasized when time travelling." One said knowingly while gazing towards the scanner.

"We must do this exactly as we remember it, all right you two?" The War Doctor commanded while keeping his eyes on Gallifrey.

"Ha ha, Eleven laughed sarcastically while Ten feigned a genuine smile at The War Doctor, "let's send the message to the High Council. We need to convince them this okay." Eleven said while scrambling madly around the controls.

"Alright, establishing connection to Gallifreyan High Council, and we're in. Hello, you're seeing us and we would like to make a proposal." The Ninth Doctor said getting the attention of the Council to the War Doctor.

"What's the mad fool talking about?" The General inquired, confused.

"Hello! Hello! Gallifrey High Command. This is the Doctor speaking." Eleven said smiling through the projection, while Amy and Rory stood in the background and laughed at his silliness.

"Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?" Ten said obviously knowing the answer was yes.

"Also the Doctor. Standing ready." The War Doctor said standing ready to do the needed task.

"Dear god, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once." The General exclaimed, horrified.

"Wait till he sees all thirteen of us." Ten said to Rose and she laughed.

"Who is that in the background, is that You Know Who?" Eleven asked, quite shocked at the return of his most missed companion.

"Is this really the time to talk about Rose Tyler? What's the big deal?" Ten asked and Eleven and Twelve's faces momentarily darkened before going back to their usual demeanor.

"Alright General we have a plan." Ten said matter-of-factly.

"A fairly terrible plan that most likely won't work" Added on Eleven from the background.

"We were happy with fairly terrible." Said Ten and the War Doctor said at the time.

"We're pretty much ready to do it." The War Doctor said with preparedness.

"Ready to do what?" The General asked genuinely confused.

"We're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single instant and put it in a pocket universe." Eleven said, quite ready for the task at hand.

"Using our TARDISes we're going to amplify the power of a single stasis cube while flying around this planet abdwe're going to 'shelve' Gallifrey. And all the people on it in a pocket universe." Ten said.

The General thinking about the whole situation asked "What? Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?"

"Well it would give you hope and you sure are going to need a lot of that due to the hell storm that is the Daleks relentless attack." Eleven said darkly.

"The alternative is burning and we really do not want that to happen." Nine said even if he had been quiet the whole time.

"It's delusional! The calculations alone would take hundreds of years." The General said pointing out a flaw in the plan.

"Oh hundreds and hundreds of years.." Ten said.

You might say, I've been doing this all my lives." Eleven said.

"Sir, the Daleks know something is up. Their increasing firepower!"

"I think we should get a move on with this mad plan Doctor!" The General said in a tone that meant he was ready.

"_Allons-y!" _Ten yelled as his TARDIS flew towards Gallifrey.

"Geronimo!" Amy and Rory both gripped the rails tight.

"Oh for God's sake, Gallifrey stands." The War Doctor said while shaking his head at his future incarnations.

"Good luck!" Two said as his TARDIS approached Gallifrey.

"Stand by. Why haven't we just used our sonic screwdrivers and scanned the Dalek mother ship and by Twelve's lifetime the screwdriver would have the complete calculations?" Three asked in a curious tone.

"Commencing calculations for 'Gallifrey Falls No More'. We're just going to make do with what we have it would drain to much power." Four answered to Three.

"Soon be there. I'll just shut down a couple of 'unnecessary' functions." Five said while flipping a couple of switches.

"Got to lock on to Eleven's coordinates. The Daleks are such imbeciles. They couldn't have conjured up an escape plan quickly enough. We're are truly the best in the universe." Six said in a confident tone.

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another. We must pump up enough temporal energy to make it to the War Doctor's TARDIS." Seven said and made an adjustment in the TARDIS to allow the final action to happen.

"I see that adjustment Seven and that was pretty ingenious if I do say so myself. Which I did. My TARDIS is most used to alternate reality travel just leave it to me and I'll get the job done. Give me a Jelly Baby once we're done, I'm all out" Eight said, slightly bragging.

"And for my next trick, I shall make Gallifrey disappear." Nine exclaimed happy to have the Time War's guilt off his shoulder. He was the most happy considering he was the direct result of the War.

"All Twelve of them in one place! I didn't know when I was well off, all twelve of them." The General exclaimed as he saw the TARDISes racing across the sky.

"No sir all thirteen!" Twelve said pulling a lever and completing the orbit around Gallifrey.

"Thank you Doctor. You were right." The General said and those were the last words the Doctors heard from Gallifrey.


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath

**(AN: Thanks for three hundred reads! Also please review my story I would really appreciate what you guys think.)**

"As the TARDISes landed on Earth they landed in the same place and made it look like one TARDIS was in that place. The interiors folded together giving them the appearance of nine different designs at onece. It settled to the Eight Doctor's design when the TARDIS realized how many people it needed to fit.

"I wish our other TARDIS was bigger so we could fit more people in it." Five said and Six and Seven nodded to each other.

"Why did Gallifrey have to go?" Susan asked and the younger incarnations turned their heads to hear the answer.

"The Daleks and the Time Lords don't get along well." Nine said kindly to the young Gallifreyan.

"But it's much more complicated than that. It's battles were scattered throughout the whole universe and all the time that the universe existed. The Time War was fought everywhere and every_when_." Ten explained.

"Why would such a huge thing not be noticed by everything? I mean scientists should have seen the explosions and stuff in the sky." Susan said and One agreed with her.

"The War was time locked and we can never ever go back due to the insanity and madness it could do to someones mind." Eleven said bluntly.

"Dalek Caan was a Dalek part of the Cult Of Skaro. They were a secret part of the Dalek army who were designed to think like the enemy and one of the members named Caan who did the impossible and breached the Time War. We don't even know the reason we made it to the the heart of the War which was Gallifrey. " Eleven said and Ten shivered remembering the encounter.

"I will take my leave now thank you and nice meeting you Doctors." Susan said and the other companions murmured agreement.

**(AN: In my story the hearts of the Time War are Gallifrey and Skaro. Due to the fact that these were the two main participants in the War.)**

"The Time War changed the Gallifreyans for the worse and they became a more violent and ruthless species." Eleven said remembering the temporary return of Gallifrey.

"What you saw there was a least 800 years in the First Doctor's future and I'm pretty sure Four felt a bit of it when the Daleks attacked and Romana saved Gallifrey." Twelve said.

The Pre-War Doctors were listening intently at the tales that the post-War Doctors had to tell.

The companions were in another room introducing each other with the help of Clara who technically knew all of them from the time she had in the Doctor's time stream.

"Susan Foreman, I'm the Doctor's granddaughter and I remembering seeing a Time Lady who looked vaguely like Clara who helped us steal the 'right' TARDIS. She went by the alias 'Coo'. She never told us what it stood for or anyone on Gallifrey." Susan said.

"Sarah-Jane Smith. I traveled with the Third and Fourth Doctors and I came here with the Fourth Doctor and K9. This is a new exciting adventure." Sarah-Jane said.

"_Affirmative Mistress." _K9 beeped.

"I am Peri Brown and I was almost strangled by the Sixth Doctor immediately after his regeneration." Peri said and the other companions giggled at him.

"I am the Ninth Doctor's first companion, Rose Tyler. I've seen the end of the Earth." Rose said proudly.

"That's nothing, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I've seen a lot of the Doctors throughout time." Jack said and winked at the companions some of which who didn't know him giggled while Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright I think the Doctors must be finished with their conversation about that horrible war." Clara said as she remembered from the Doctor's time stream about Jack Harkness.

When they shuffled out of the room they found the Doctors in happier moods then when they had last left them. They were laughing and eating their mysterious jelly babies which Rose still wouldn't trust.

"Oh remember that time that we stole the TARDIS and we were getting in and... I can't remember what happened then." Ten said suddenly looking shocked.

"I gave you the right TARDIS and then you ran with Susan." Clara said and suddenly the Doctors remembered simultaneously.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Ten exclaimed.

"Fantastic! But you're not a Time Lady."Nine said and everyone suddenly wondered, 'how is that possible?'

Then Clara had to explain jumping in to the Doctor's time stream and saving the Doctors from the Great Intelligence.

"So you are scattered across time and space saving our lives?" Eleven asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Yes. I've seen you before." Clara said sadly.

"I don't remember seeing you before." Eleven said, confused.

Twelve gave Clara a sympathetic look as she looked sadly at the Eleven who looked very confused.

**(I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will probably be waaaay longer.)**


	5. He Really Is A Doctor?

_He Really Is A Doctor?_

**AN:****I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the shorter last chapter. Also any info about age was probably gotten from the TARDIS Data Core.**

The TARDIS hummed softly as the companions realized that they actually needed sleep.

"Alright, where are the bedrooms?" Amy pointed to the hallway and said "take the first right and you'll see a door with your name on it."

The companions followed the advice and saw the lengthy hallway with all their names written in English and below that, for Susan, in Circular Gallifreyan.

"Doctor!" Susan yelled and thirteen heads swiveled towards her, "Well, I only needed One," The other Doctors grumbled and One walked over towards Susan.

"Well what is it Susan? We were busy studying the ever more advancing chronal teleporters and matter configuraters. They are brilliant, especially having a chance to re-construct during our lifetime." One was babbling about the TARDIS's functions and inner workings and Susan genuinely cared but had a very pressing issue to discuss

"Well Doctor I've been going through, well, 'changes'." Susan said and the other twelve Doctors who were eavesdropping suddenly rushed from around the corner, some of them with their screwdrivers out scanning and murmuring to themselves.

"Ooh calculations complete! It seems that you're going through a process called 'puberty'. It's perfectly normal, see it says so on my screwdriver." Eleven said and the other Doctors all were excited to have an opportunity to be a grandfather again.

"You'll experience all the normal things such as mood swings, sudden manic bursts of energy, and like a common Earth girl you'll have a period monthly which will basically leave you in a cocoon of golden regeneration and energy coming off your arms, don't worry we'll absorb it whenever it should start happening." Twelve said and the Doctors were happily ready to assist in the things that Susan needed.

"I always love a bit of regeneration shot in to my body. Just love the feeling of cellular reconstruction while your biology is being re written. Fantastic feeling. Though the psychological part really takes a toll on one." Nine said and the Doctors agreed.

"Also, the Untempered Schism does very strange things to puberty. It made Gallifreyans's periods very differemt. You're going to wake up in strange clothes that you won't recognize. You'll even people will come through, which reminds me, I do actually know Captain Jack Harkness. He appeared when I was refueling in Cardiff, I actually ended up saving his life." Six said and then the Doctors who knew about the Captain's secret laughed.

"What is it? Why are giggling like schoolgirls?" Six asked as Ten, Eleven, and Twelve laughed even harder.

"I presume you'll find out about out late. We probably we'll find out about during our adventures." Two said and just then Susan finally spoke up.

"Well thank you for the information and the 'insightful' advice but I think I'll also get some advice from the actual women who have experience in this part of life." Susan said thankfully.

"Well if you ever need a Gallifreyan point of view we could always bring Romana to you and she'd probably help you out if you really want the advice of a woman." Four said and the Doctors were ready to go to great lengths to make Susan happy.

"You other Doctors are acting like I disappear off the face of the Earth if I do anything even remotely dangerous." Susan said and the Doctors gave each other grave looks and they looked back awkwardly at Susan.

"Oi, Doctor! Could you keep it down some of us are trying to go to sleep here." Donna yelled and there was a chorus of agreement to what she said.

The TARDIS hummed slightly and suddenly the doors were thicker and Nine heard content sighs as they drifted to an uninterrupted sleep.

"Alright, sneak past the rooms and in to the console room or they'll be a row and I don't know about you but I want a bunch of allies in case of a certain _disaster_." Seven said and then the whole room rotated and he put up his umbrella in defense as an impossible noise was heard from the console room... A TARDIS materializing inside.

"Are you kidding me the last time this happened I was battling the Master and we almost performed a time ram. Kronos saved us and all." Three said and One and Two felt left out as some of them did when some of them talked about events yet to come. They could just shrug it off but sometimes it got really annoying.

"Most of the time I feel a little left out considering I had the least amount of time traversing the fourth dimension, some of you guys have had a life to live becoming so much in this universe." One said blatantly proud of his future incarnations.

"Let me take a scan of you and see how old you are. " The Third Doctor said brandishing his screwdriver and Twelve got ready to read the readings off the tiny little screen. The device was very confused at the binary vascular system but the cellular structure told them his age was approximately 450 years old.

"We should totally all scan ourselves and find the various ages of our bodies." Eight said and the agreeing murmurs wee enough for the TARDIS to spit out a couple of sonics so they could finally let their bodies rest.

"The discoveries are endless I am going to be 1012 years old by the end of my life," Eight said and then an idea dawned on Twelve and he shouted,"Shut up and don't repeat your age or read it right now!"

"Why not- oh yeah." The idea started to spread throughout them like a contagious illness and they looked in wide-eyed horror at Eight who looked unfazed by revealing his own age.

"Don't worry, have you seen my timeline? I have paradoxes scattered across it and this won't effect anything so don't worry about anything, it's like you've never seen a paradox in all our years of time and space. We learned this at the Academy! Am I the only one who wants to properly be a time traveler." Eight said and the One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven looked down while the War Doctor, Nine, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve just gave him smirks.

"Remember we your future so we know everything you know plus a little but more." Nine said, boasting to him.

"I think we should turn in for the sake of the sanity of the companions" Nine suggested and they all just waved goodbye as they walked out of the TARDIS and to their own TARDISes to 'sleep.'

-**-****(Stuff happens I have an idea.)-**

"Good Morning! Get out of bed stuff to do, people to see, and civilizations to visit and or save." Nine yelled and various different noises could be heard from the console room and another room.

"It's like eight in the morning, we can't do anything." Clara complained at the Doctors running through the hallways banging pots together when they heard someone being shouted at in the

"WHAT SANE SPECIES WAKES UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?" It appeared to be Donna giving Ten a vocal beat down.

"Time Lords don't exactly need as much sleep we could go with about two hours to survive." Ten tried explaining to the increasingly angry Donna.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY NEED AND CRAVE THEIR SLEEP!" Donna said and the Doctors calmed her down enough to bring her to her room which would eventually send a sedative gas to help her go back to sleep.

"Well, now that that is over with let's make the best of this and let's go on an adventure!" Eight said and the various Doctors were ready to go after their 'rest' the night before.

"Randomizer at the ready boys, and _Allons-y_!" Eleven said and Ten said, "Hey, that's my line!" Eleven just smiled and pulled the lever.

"Fine I'll just say it but, Geronimo! I say it for the certain unchangeable people." Eleven yelled while the TARDIS spun around in the vortex.

"Round and round she goes, where she stops nobody knows!" Twelve said just as the TARDIS materialized.

"Hmm, very Earthy feel and it has a little bit of a lesser atmosphere and- whoa those animals are very strange." Seven said as a normal old human being came in to view.

The human being regarded the many people that were streaming out of the TARDIS, happy to finally breath real outside air.

"The human being appears to be a female." One said and everyone groaned in a this-is-so-obvious thing tone.

"How did all of you fit in that tiny ol' British relic. I'll report you to the Service and I'll probably get a fine reward for bustin' ya." The woman said and she looked like she really meant it.

"Or we could just re arrest ourselves and we'll just step in to our 'ol' relic.' Ten said and he scrambled back in while the rest scrambled after him. Ten grabbed the screen. He pressed the little used holographic projection and set it for the Master.

"Alright just got to get a lock on the biggest sustained paradox in the universe..." Ten muttered to himself and just then the little used holographic projector suddenly whirred and a projection of the Master explained to them the TARDISes were going to return to their individual Doctors.

"Why the Master though?" Twelve asked Ten who just shrugged and looked away.

The TARDIS materialization sound could be heard as they finally could break the awkward silence. They went to their individual TARDISes and Three flew up a bit and gave them a message to say that it was a shockingly ...Earth in a parallel universe.

**(AN:Why are they on parallel Earth? Is Ten gay? Will we ever know? Who are the Society? Will we ever know, hiding in the wOoooOds.)**


	6. Realities Check

_Society Is Killing Me_

**(AN: Thanks for all the reads! ILY all!)**

"Well parallel universe and the TARDIS is sensing something familiar which is very strange considering the different laying out of the chronal molecules, really the TARDIS shouldn't even be functioning but something is keeping her alive and functioning." Ten and Eleven had gone in to Eleven's TARDIS to examine the surrounding universe.

"I've figured it out! Use the TARDIS signal!" Eleven said and Ten gave him the strangest of looks.

"TARDIS signal? What are we, Batman and Robin?" Ten asked giving Eleven an incredulous look.

A few minutes later the console room had expanded a bit and all thirteen Doctors had been given the information on the alternate universe's TARDIS.

"The only problem is if we try to latch on to the source of power we could accidentally rip a hole in two universes, bigger than Belgium" Five said and he and Ten shared a grin.

"Anyway, we've got to locate this other TARDIS, not die and find out about this Society which has obviously made the progression of Earth very stunted." Nine said remembering a little while ago on Satellite One.

"So, how are we going to track the TARDIS Two," Rory asked as the companions filed in to the TARDIS. Three started explaining, "We're going to use Ten's companion Donna's Huon particles that had stayed in her, which will allow us to track the other TARDIS because of the magnetism property that the two opposite particles will attract towards each other."

Donna who was still trying to wrap her brain around and was asking "So I'm basically I'm the lighthouse in the storm. And don't you think that if they have Time Lord Technology that they're figuring this out as we-" Donna whole body suddenly went limp and there seemed to be a river of gold coursing through her veins, illuminating her skin from within.

"The TARDIS was moving with no one controlling and the charts were showing infinitely changing numbers going at a random pace, the Doctors were scrambling madly trying to make sense of the golden Donna and the randomly jerking TARDIS. Jack yelled and opened the TARDIS doors and everyone shielded themselves, Jack was dying and his body slumped over and slackly flew in to an object... the TARDIS! The thump that was felt for the other universe characters was strange, especially for the JackTwo who just saw himself dying in front of his eyes.

"What?" JackTwo was visibly shaken as he watched himself take his last breath and died in his arms.

Jack who had just recently come back from the dead for the first time was still new to the process and came back to life flailing and yelling but startling no one in the TARDISTwo.

"Umm Jack, your last couple of pranks were cheesy but this is just plain awful." NineTwo said.

"So no one cares about the fact that I was thrown out of the TARDIS landed in the TARDIS died and then came back to life!" Jack exclaimed and the TARDISTwo occupants finally started to notice him and were worried about his shock.

"Um, possible clone of Jack why are you so surprised that you can come back to life, you've come back hundreds of times why should it surprise you now?"

"Everyone shut up! I have a theory that two universes out of synchronization, we'll just need to find the original entryway, pilot the two TARDISes at the same time at precise space-time coordinates so both universes can reset to the exact instant we have gotten to this reality-" Six was going to ramble on and on if Nine hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Are we going to pay attention to the glowing Donna Noble or is this another-" TenTwo said and Nine put his other hand over his mouth indicating that Donna was mysteriously beginning to stabilize. The TARDIS inside was starting to pulsate with a soft light and small vibrations could be felt emanating from the console. The Doctors looked over to see that dials and readings were going haywire and the TARDISTwo's vibrations were starting to become more feverish and strong. Everyone was hanging on to the railings around the TARDISTwo as suddenly the doors were burst open and the two groups just stared in awe at each other while Donna was being carried in to the TARDIS in Nine's arms while NineTwo turned to see his counterpart and was flustered as the two Donnas flared with Huon particles.

"Set them down next to each other! The two opposite particles will cancel each other out and then we can sort out this mess!" Nine and NineTwo both yelled while the TARDISTwo started to rapidly tremble and the TARDISTwo occupants looked to the console where the TARDISTwo was beginning rocket around and many different readings could be seen. The Cloister Bell was beginning to crescendo as the Doctors took another more pondering look at the multiple small readings in the Vortex and the other TARDIS seemed to be growing farther and farther way.

"The Society have found us!" Susan exclaimed and this emergency phrase seemed to rejuvenate everyone in the console.

"TARDISTwoers show them to the safe room!" TwoTwo yelled as the Doctors took out various tools from their jacket arsenal.

"Alright you had better take care of these humans Jack! We cannot lose any of our companions due to your failure! If you even think of messing with people right now, DON'T" Eleven said without his usual innocent tone that the TARDISOne occupants were not used to hearing. The grave looks from all the TARDISTwoers were enough to startle the TARDISOne people and seeing such gravely sad looks were enough to startle their other Universe counterparts.**  
**

"Everyone partner with your other Universe counterparts! Apparently I'm not supposed to let you all 'die' or something" Jack said and they all flashed identical looks of shock.

"Oi watch it Handsome Jack! Some of us aren't immortal you know?" DonnaOne yelled and DonnaTwo gave her a look of longing that DonnaOne didn't notice.

"Enough flirting! Come on Rose, we've got to go!' RoseTwo said and as soon as the two Roses left the companions left with half-hearted 'good lucks' and 'see ya laters.'

* * *

The Doctors were busy scanning and flipping levers in the console room. Though the interior was unfamiliar to UniverseOne Doctors they soon were pointed towards the right wires and temporal rotors. The TARDIS sparked and fizzed every couple of seconds and the Doctors were provided with their own sonic screwdrivers. There was very advanced talk of temporal physics and relativity as twenty-six Doctors muttered to themselves and worked on the multi-universal problem at hand.

"How do you guys seem to be ourselves but just a little... advanced?" SixOne asked in a curious tone and the TARDISOne Doctors turned to hear the answer.

"Our universes aren't in sync. We are each at least hundreds of years older than our other Universe counterparts Doctors. We get out a lot during the nights." SixTwo said casually but gave a sly wink to his other Universe counterpart.

"How about the Master? Is he around this Universe?" Ten asked and the Doctors again leaned towards the two Doctors who were discussing their frenemy the Master.

"We've not seen much of him, and we're very glad- hold up there is a reading of another chronal energy harness, it only had one source on it." TenTwo yelled and the already tense room was filled to the brim with suspense.

"Don't you mean, Harkness?" Eleven said and both he and ElevenTwo grinned like two 12 year olds sharing a funny joke, while the other twenty-four Doctors gave them disapproving looks at their horrible pun.

"Oi! The Storm ships have gone off the Vortex reading but that ship is getting closer and closer. It's Galifreyan in origin but infinitesimal inside compared to the TARDIS." SevenTwo said and as he said the ship creeped closer and closer.

"What are we going to do, this isn't possible!" The WarTwo Doctor exclaimed putting his hands on his temples to calm down. As he said he said that an ominous ringing could be heard emanating from the center column.

The Doctors crowded around, curious about what it could be. The message projected itself a 3-dimensional figure appeared in a flash two words escaping her lips

"Hello Coward."

**Well who is this mysterious character? What has the Doctor done to anger this mysterious figure? When did she ever come in?**


End file.
